Abstract: Alcohol use disorder (AUD) is characterized by a pattern of compulsive alcohol drinking or a loss of control over alcohol drinking. The development of addiction involves neurobiological changes in several key brain regions that play a role in the behavioral manifestations of ethanol dependence. Epigenetic regulation (Histone and DNA chemical modifications) of gene expression is an important area in the field of neuroscience that emphasizes the importance of gene interactions with environmental factors. This T32 training grant entitled ?Alcohol Research Training in Epigenetics and Pathophysiology? (ARTEP) is developed in order to directly provide training to pre-doctoral (PhD in neuroscience or psychology) and post-doctoral fellows (PhD, MD/PhD graduates) on epigenetic and molecular processes that play a role in the neuroadaptive and behavioral responses to ethanol as well as the pathophysiology of alcoholism. The major objective of this T32 training grant for the NIAAA funded Alcohol Research Center entitled ?Center for Alcohol Research in Epigenetics (CARE)? at the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC) is to provide training to young researchers in the epigenetic basis of alcohol addiction and to develop leading addiction researchers in this emerging field of neuroscience. Besides outstanding training in addiction research, trainees will also receive supplemental targeted training that will include didactic courses, seminars, presentations at national and international scientific meetings, responsible research conduct, research data handling and management as well as manuscript and grant writing. Trainees coming out of ARTEP will become future independent alcohol researchers to promote cutting edge research in epigenetics and neurobiology to better understand the pathophysiology of AUD. The overarching goal of the alcohol research training program is to provide training to young researchers in epigenetic mechanisms of molecular and behavioral phenotypes of AUD. The objectives are: 1) To provide unified training and apply a multidisciplinary approach by involving established investigators as faculty sponsors with expertise in areas of animal models, human research, tissue culture, human post-mortem brain studies, neuroimaging, electrophysiology, psychiatry, anatomy, epigenetics, molecular biology, and bioinformatics to cover a wide range of topics of addiction. 2) To provide resources and a scientifically enriched environment for graduate students and post- doctoral fellows for suitable training in epigenetic studies in alcoholism so these fellows become independent alcohol researchers. 3) To provide administrative and scientific leadership to trainees and develop them to become leading alcohol researchers. 4) To teach trainees how to prepare research grant applications (F or K grant mechanisms), perform independent research and occupy faculty positions at universities. This training program focusing on epigenetics is very unique in alcoholism research and will accelerate the training of the next generation of bright young scientists and clinicians in the field of alcohol research.